the_lost_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsumune
Mitsumune is one of the main male protagonists of Mayoiga and is one of the 30 individuals aboard the bus to Nanakimura. He is a 16 year-old student with excellent grades and an easily trusting personality but has a habit of saying, out loud, what's on his mind. History Just like the other passengers aboard the bus, Mitsumune is running away from his past life and going to Nanakimura in hope to find a new and better life. It is presumed that he doesn't have a very nice relationship with his family and his family is overprotective of him. In the first episode he got lots of texts from his mother when she realized Mitsumune was missing. In his dream, it showed that he had a traumatic experience when he was younger, resulting him in being hospitalized, which he is apparently trying to hide. In Episode 2 it is revealed that he and Hayato both went to an all-boys school together. They've been friends ever since they were kids. Hayato declared he would protect Mitsumune after Mitsumune was being picked on by some bullies. According to Mitsumune, he is the one to drag Hayato into things while Hayato ends up bailing him out in the end. In Episode 7 , it is revealed that Mitsumune had a twin brother named Tokimune who had later fallen (which was shown briefly in the flashback in his dream in the first episode) and died leaving their mother devestated. He also took on the role of Tokimune until his mother supposedly got better but he carried on as Tokimune until high school. This is the reason why he left for the tour, to live his life as Mitsumune and not as Tokimune. Plot In Episode 1 , Mitsumune shows an interest in Masaki, one of the girls sitting behind him on the bus. He keeps up this interest in her, asking if she's alright when they stop for a rest. When Mitsumune falls asleep on the bus he has a dream, which is a flashback of what happened in his past. At the next rest stop he offers to get Masaki a drink after throwing up on the bus driver. In Episode 2 , While the group is walking to Nanakimura, Lion questions if he and Hayato were dating. Mitsumune denies that they are dating as he proceeds to tell Lion about his relationship with Hayato. In a flasback, a younger Mitsumune is shown being picked on by some kids in his class until Hayto comes to stop the bullies and even says he's going to protect Mitsumune. In Episode 5 , he is stuck with guard duty and is kidnapped by Mikage's group, who want to interrogate and torture him for information. When smoke floods the jail, he is freed by Masaki, who leads him into the woods. She tells him she needs to tell him something, but he stops, looking upwards. Soon, a massive penguin toy starts to swell from the treetops, with the left eye torn away, revealing a human eye from inside the stuffed toy. In Episode 6 , he is seen with Masaki, running away from the huge monstrous penguin as it chases after the two. In Episode 7 , he has a flashback to when he was younger, He is seen being given a stuffed penguin from his mother and that he had a twin brother named Tokimune. Mitsumune was a lot more well behaved than Tokimune as he waited patiently and quietly at the bus stop, ate his food neatly, and even drew a thank you picture for his mother (though Tokimune's drawing was the one that was hanged up on the wall). When waiting for the bus, Tokimune offers for them to go explore the abandoned area, but Mitsumune refuses and tells his brother that he had to feed his stuffed penguin. Mitsumune, after Tokimune steals his penguin from him and climbs up onto the wall, then tells Tokimune to get down from the wall, as their mother had told them they couldn't play on it. Mitsumune then calls out to his mother in which she yells at Tokimune. Back in the current time, Mitsumune is seen falling off the side of the mountain road he and Masaki were on after the ground crumbled underneath him. He is knocked unconcious and Masaki is seen carrying him. Appearance Mitsumune has medium-length brown hair, grayish-blue, large eyes with a mild wheatish complexion. In the anime, he is seen wearing a red polo shirt and rolled-up jeans with white sneakers. However in the manga he seems to be wearing boots instead of sneakers. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Students